The present invention relates generally to aerial work platforms and, more particularly, to a wall saw accessory cooperable with an aerial work platform to facilitate a wall sawing operation.
It may be desirable in the building construction industry to cut openings in exterior walls and the like, including those made of concrete, stone, and other hard materials. Such cuts are best made using a saw mounted to a carriage for movement along a track attached to the wall. The carriage is typically guided along the track by a plurality of rollers or other guide elements bearing against contact surfaces on opposite sides of the track.
In order to mount the saw for a cutting operation, several operations are typically required in order to secure the track to the wall and mount the saw on the track. This operation is particularly troublesome when a cut is to be performed in an exterior wall at a significant height.
Additionally, in order to maintain the integrity of the saw blade during the saw operation, the wall saw typically requires a source of coolant such as water to be applied to the saw blade during use. Accessibility to the coolant source can be an obstacle to efficient operation.
Still further, the cutting operation can leave a residue on the cut surface, which ultimately requires cleaning via a pressure washer or the like. Particularly at height, a pressure washer may be burdensome to manipulate, and, like the coolant for the wall saw, the fluid source for the pressure washer can create additional problems.